Writer's Block
by moonsliver86
Summary: 3rd Chapter up... Bad luck befalls on Davis... Ken and Koushiro's experiment is finally revealed... World Cup, a gay guy and mood goo... All these and more in the 3rd installment of Writer's Block... Please R And R...
1. Daily Life Blues

*********************************************************************************

The snow from the heavens covers the world with a blanket of peaceful bliss, bringing people closer to one another and letting new relationships sprout out beneath the frigid cold of life. It shall now take its rest from its endless task of innocence and let's the silver rays of the moon take its place.

- Hoshino Yukino -

*********************************************************************************

~ * ~ Welcome to one of Hoshino Yukino's special fics ~ * ~

~ * ~ Controlled by Hoshino Yukino's alter ego "silver moonlight" ~ * ~

*********************************************************************************

The moon shines so bright and covers the whole world with soft rays of light. It comes and goes along with the romances that make our world go round. The silver rays of the moon shall bring forth new relationships and new friendships that would only be realized through the nights that pass by. This is the reality of silver moonlight!

*********************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I'm just using the characters to satisfy my hunger for spice in my life. I also do not own _Great Expectations by Charles Dickens, Spiderman or A Walk to Remember_… This is my third fic in Digimon and is not related to any of the other sagas that were already written by me.

Please review… Flames are accepted but please don't make them too harsh...

****

Pairings: Takari and Taiora so far

Rating: PG to PG-13

Genre: Romance/Comedy

*********************************************************************************

****

Writer's Block

-Daily Life Blues-

__

By silver moonlight

*********************************************************************************

It was a bright and sunny Saturday morning in Odaiba and the smell of fresh green grass filled the whole city as the rainy days of spring came to an end. The alarm clock in the Yagami residence rang out loudly, waking up the inhabitants of the room that two siblings shared. The wild-haired boy then woke up, his usual sleepy and groggy attitude that he always possessed in weekday mornings replaced by the cheerful and excited mood that he always displayed on wonderful weekend mornings. He rushed down his bed and dashed towards the bathroom. 

His little sister then slowly stirred from her sleep by the incessant ringing of the alarm clock and turned it off.

She looked at the clock at stared at disbelief since it was only seven in the morning, Tai usually slept until nine or ten until he woke up when it was a Saturday.

"Oni-chan, why are you up so early today?"

Tai smiled at her from the bathroom and pointed at the calendar near the wall.

"We have a soccer game today and I have to play…"

Kari nodded, she had forgotten all about it. Tai had told her about the game weeks ago and she just forgot about it with all the things she was doing at school.

"Do you want me to come and watch you play?"

Tai thought about it a moment and walked out of the bathroom already dressed in his soccer attire.

"If you want to come then I won't stop you, but I think it would be better if you stayed at home…"

Kari looked at Tai strangely, wondering why Tai wouldn't want her to attend the game, when it suddenly hit her.

"You're going out with Sora after the game, aren't you? And you don't want your little sister bugging you when you're with her, right?"

Tai's cheeks began to glow when he heard Kari's snide remark but decided not to let his sister get the better of him and tackled her to the ground, tickling her mercilessly.

"Alright… Alright… You win…" Kari said in between bouts of laughter.

Tai slowly stood up with a wide grin on his face and grabbed his soccer bag that was beside his bed.

"I'll be back to change and then be back again by lunch time to pick you up and we'll have lunch with the other digi-destined since mom and dad will be gone until later at night since they have to visit one of our relatives…"

Kari smiled as she slowly lifted herself up. She was happy that they were eating with the other digi-destined since that meant that she wouldn't need to cook the food that her mom had left for the both of them.

"In that case, I'll try to finish up my assignments while I wait for you to come back…"

Tai then suddenly turned back to face her and looked at her strangely, dropping his soccer bag on the floor.

"But I thought you finished all of it last night since you said that you're going to watch a movie with Takeru on Sunday…"

"Oni-chan! Baka! Baka! Baka!" shouted Kari, giving Tai one of her rare death glares, "You know for a fact that our school is sponsoring a trip to the kindergarten and that Mizuki-sensei asked me to write a story for the kindergartners… And by the way you hogged the computer last night, how could I have written anything?"

"Okay! Okay! I remember already… Sheesh! You didn't have to shout!" remarked Tai, covering his ears.

"And… I don't think of Takeru that way, we're just friends…" continued Kari, a light blush forming on her cheeks as she uttered the last few words.

"Who said that you weren't? You're the one who started becoming defensive here…" remarked Tai, prolonging his last few words as he realized why Kari was acting that way.

"Uh oh…" remarked Kari softly, realizing that she had just made a very big mistake just then. 

A large evil grin formed on Tai's face and he continued, "So, you like him, don't you? And by the way you're blushing, you haven't told him yet, have you?" 

Kari blushed even more furiously than before, her face now redder than a beet. She sighed, knowing that Tai was able to figure about what she really felt about a certain blonde-haired boy.

"Well? I guess I'll take your silence as a yes… Have you told him that you liked him already?"

Kari shook her head, her face still flushed with a bright red color. 

"Umm …" whispered Kari, her heart beating at 100 miles an hour, "I haven't told him yet…"

"Well, do it soon!" remarked Tai, making his way to the door.

Kari sweatdropped. Tai's as impulsive as always, she thought. She was about to go to the bathroom when she saw Tai suddenly appear in front of her.

"What are you doing back here?" snapped a surprised Kari.

"I forgot my soccer bag… I put it down when we were talking awhile ago…"

Kari looked at her brother strangely, "Stop acting so childish, Tai… You're already in High School and you still forget stuff like that!"

"Mou! Mou! You don't have to bite my head off… Sheesh! You sound like mom!" remarked Tai, making his way to the door, "Ja ne!"

Kari sighed as he heard the door finally slam close and began preparing herself for the day that was in front of her.

******

Kari sat silently in front of the computer, trying to write a story she had to submit to her teacher that Monday morning. Kari had her eyes glued to monitor, her eyes watching and reading the words that were slowly appearing on the monitor as her fingers crawled through the keyboard. She had no idea of what story she was going to write and tried to write freestyle, typing whatever came into her mind. She stopped momentarily after finishing her first paragraph and sighed softly. 

I just can't seem to think of anything, thought Kari, scanning through what she had already written and deleting what seemed to be wrong.

"All I need is a good idea and I can have this story running like a… umm… running…" thought Kari out loud, "Why couldn't Mizuki-sensei have just asked me to take pictures or just read a story than to write a story?!"

Kari sighed softly and stood up from her seat, deciding to take a break. She had already spent a whole hour on the story and yet the story she was writing was going nowhere, all she had finished writing was the first paragraph, which was about five sentences long. 

She walked herself to the refrigerator and grabbed the lone soda can amongst the nutritious food and drinks that her mom always buys. It's a good thing we're eating out today or I would have to listen to Tai complain about the food again, Kari thought walking over to the sofa. She popped the soda can open and sat on the couch in front of the TV and sighed once more. This is hopeless, she thought, her gaze going back to the computer which was only a few steps away. She grabbed the remote control beside her and turned on the TV, hoping that something that could inspire her would be on. She began channel surfing hoping to find something good but all that were on were not helping at all.

Kari sighed and leaned her neck backwards, her finger pressing the off button on the remote control.

"Reruns… All they're showing are reruns and none of them can be used for a children's story… This is so hopeless… Sigh…"

Kari took another sip at her soda and wondered whether or not she'd be able to finish the story by Monday. The doorbell suddenly rang and Kari instinctively stood up and answered the door.

"Coming…" said Kari instinctively, wondering who it could be.

Kari rushed to the door and opened it, surprised to see a smiling Takeru in front of the door. 

"Hi Kari! I know it's Saturday and all and well… Is it okay if I asked you for some help with something?" asked Takeru politely, showing a small but thick novel in his right hand.

Kari looked at the book for the moment and read the title, Great Expectations by Charles Dickens. 

"Charles Dickens, eh? What is it for, Takeru-chan? Mizuki-sensei didn't assign us any home reading assignments for English Class…" 

"It's not really an assignment but three days ago, Mizuki-sensei offered both the basketball and soccer team members some extra credits to pull up their… well… pretty low scores…"

"Why do you need the bonus points anyway, Takeru? You never got a grade lower than B+ in English before… You're not failing in class, are you? You should have told me so that I could have helped you much earlier than now…"

Takeru smiled, amazed at how caring Kari can be towards her friends. He had always liked Kari ever since they were young and were fighting against evil Digimon. They had pretty much grown up since that time and their friendship developed as well, but he had always hoped that they would become more than just childhood friends. 

"Heck no, I'm not failing at all… In fact, Miss Mizuki said that I don't need to do the book report anymore."

"Then why?" asked Kari, relieved to find out that Takeru wasn't really failing and curious why Takeru still wanted to do it since he never really liked making book reports and neither did she, unless it was required of them.

"It's just that all of my other team mates who need to do it are making me feel guilty and so, I agreed to do the book report with them…"

"How nice of your teammates to ask you to do that!" remarked Kari sarcastically, both of them laughing at her sarcastic remark.

"Well, yeah… But I already promised them that I'll do it…"

"Well… I still have a story to write…" continued Kari, a large grin still on her face.

"That's okay! I'll just see you later at lunch… Maybe you can help me by then and if not then I'll just think of some way to have it done…" said Takeru, his smile still not wavering, "Well, I guess I'll go now…"

Takeru slowly started to move away, turning his body away from the door. Takeru was about to leave when a hand grabbed his hand, stopping him. 

"Matte _(Wait!)_…" 

__

'So should I help him?' thought Kari, _'I still have to write my story… What should I do? Help a friend that I incidentally like or try to rack my brain for a story for the whole morning?_

'No contest! I'll help Takeru! That way I'll be hitting two birds with one stone… I'll be able to help him and I'll be able to spend some more time with him, too! Who cares about that story? I can always finish it later!'

Takeru turned back and blushed when his eyes locked with Kari's. 

"I didn't say that I couldn't help you with your book report, did I?"

"But what about the story you had to write…"

Kari smiled, amazed by the sheer innocence and naïveté that Takeru was showing her. 

__

'Kawaii!!!' she thought, all other thought leaving her mind.

"I could always do that later…" replied Kari, "I don't have an idea on what to write right now anyway…"

"I still don't think that I'm being fair with you! I know! I'll help you write your story after you help me with my book report, agreed?"

"Agreed!"

"Then it's settled then…" concluded Takeru, his usual calming smile forming in his face.

"Hey! What are friends for?" replied Kari, suddenly feeling depressed that they were going to be just friends and nothing more than that if she didn't act soon.

'Friends… Just friends…' thought Takeru, 'Sigh… I really have to tell her what I feel about her soon or we're going to end up as just friends all right!'

"Yeah! What are friends for?" remarked Takeru, blushing slightly as he remembered that Kari was still holding his hand.

"Uh, Kari… Don't you think it's time to let go of my hand now…" said a still-blushing Takeru, pointing at Kari's hand which was still holding his tightly. 

"Oh!" replied Kari, quickly letting go of his hand and laughed lightly, "Gomen… Gomen…"

Takeru smiled, the feeling of her hand on his was great, although his wrist was a bit red and numb right now. 

"That's okay!"

"Why don't you come on in and let's talk more about your book report?"

"Sure!"

Kari smiled happily. This day was going to be nice after all, she thought, I'm going to be all to spend some time with Takeru. 

******

Kari placed a pitcher of ice water on the living room table served on a steel tray that was embroidered around the edges. She brought out two glasses from the cupboard and placed it on the tray as well.

"I'm sorry that I can only serve you water, but my mom doesn't really like softdrinks or juice," said Kari, apologizing for the lack of things to drink, "And unfortunately, I drank the last can of soda in the refrigerator."

"Unless of course, you'd like to sample her famous Pickle Juice…" continued Kari jokingly, laughing at her own joke.

"No, thank you! Water will be just fine…" replied Takeru, laughing at the joke that Kari had just made.

"Want anything to eat?" asked Kari as she checked through the refrigerator, "On second thought, maybe it would be better if we just focus on your book report and talk about food later… All my mom has in the refrigerator right now are vegetables…"

Takeru looked at the disappointed expression on her face and said, "That's okay, Kari! I'm not hungry anyway… You don't have to worry about me…" 

Kari made her way back to the living room where Takeru was waiting for her and sat down.

"So what's troubling you?"

"Well, for one, I don't understand the second ending. What is Charles Dickens trying to say? That Estella and Pip are finally going to get married or is he saying that Estella and Pip have a new beginning that awaits the both of them?"

"Did you just swallow the whole novel or something?" joked Kari, lightening up the mood, "Okay, it's like this…"

****** 

"Tadaima!" shouted Tai, opening the front door and stepping into the house.

Tai slowly removed his shoes and wiped the sweat out of his brow. It had been a nice soccer match, he thought. Tai slowly made his way to the living room where he saw Takeru and Kari sitting, talking and laughing at the same time.

"What are you two doing?" 

Both of them turned their heads back and saw Tai standing by the edge of the room, staring at them intently.

"You're home early, oni-chan…" replied Kari, hoping that Tai wouldn't do anything stupid to ruin that day.

"Ohayo, Taichi-sempai…" greeted Takeru, his eyes focused on the expression on Tai's face.

Tai looked at them for a little while longer and laughed at the scared expressions on their faces. He didn't really want to scare them anyway, he thought, all he wanted was to make sure they weren't doing anything stupid.

"Ohayo, Takeru-kun… You don't have to call me sempai… It just sounds to formal, just call me Tai…"

"Hai, Tai…"

"So, what are you two doing?"

"I'm helping Takeru with his book report and after that, he'll help me with my story…" replied Kari, glad that his brother didn't act impulsively at that moment.

"I see…" said Tai, "Takeru, would it be too much if I ask you to take my sister to the place where we're eating lunch? That way, I wouldn't have to come back here and fetch her and you wouldn't have to go to the place alone…"

__

'What was her brother doing? Setting them up?' she thought, wondering how Takeru would react.

"Not at all. I'd love to take her there…" replied a blushing Takeru, wondering what Kari was feeling at that very same moment.

'What is Takeru saying? He thinks of me as a friend, right?' thought Kari, blood running in to fill her cheeks.

__

'Both of them are blushing' thought Tai, _'This would be easier than I thought it would be…'_

"Okay then… Go back to what you were doing and after I change, I'll leave the two of you alone…"

Tai then made his way to his room and changed, emerging from it only minutes later dressed up in a tight-fitting dark green V-neck T-shirt and clay colored cargo pants.

"Just don't do anything stupid together, you two!" Tai shouted, rushing out of the front door to meet up with Sora who was waiting for him at the Movie Theater.

Takeru and Kari looked at each other and laughed.

"What was that all about?" asked Takeru, still laughing.

Kari looked at Takeru straight in his cerulean colored eyes and couldn't help but smile.

"I don't really know but my oni-chan acts so weird sometimes, doesn't he?"

"Well, my oni-chan, acts like that too…" 

"So, where were we again?" asked Kari, pointing at the novel, which was left alone all that time.

"Um… I don't really remember…" replied Takeru, his eyes forming two thin lines as he smiled. 

Kari looked at Takeru sternly and raised her eyebrow jokingly.

"What? Is it that horrible to forget something like that?" remarked Takeru, "Hmm… I think we were already discussing the last requirement of the book report, which was the ABC summary…"

A small smile began to form on Kari's face. This has been going quite well, she thought. They were almost finished with the book report and they still had about 2 hours left before they were going to go to lunch with the other digidestined. 

"What is an ABC summary again?" 

Takeru shined an evil grin and found this an opportunity to get back at her.

"Now, who's the forgetful one here?"

******

Sora stood outside the Movie Theater, the soles of her rubber shoes tapping the sidewalk. She glanced at her watch and quickly looked around. Still no sign of Tai anywhere, she thought.

"Where could he be?" she said whispering, "It's been twenty minutes now and he still isn't here…"

Sora took another quick glance at her watch and sighed softly, running her hand through her orange locks. Suddenly, her eyes were covered with someone's hands.

"Guess who?"

"Tai! Stop playing around! I know it's you…" replied Sora jokingly as she removed the hands from her eyes, "You're the only one who'd do that in public and survive to live the next day…" 

Tai smirked and playfully replied, "Is that a threat?"

"If you think it is…" said Sora, "Anyway, I got us tickets for the 9:45 showing…"  
"Exactly, what movie did you get us tickets for, anyway?" asked Tai, wondering if letting Sora pick the movie was actually a good idea.

"Um… Well, I thought that it would be better if we watched…" replied Sora slowly, "So I bought…"  
Tai's eyes widened and thought, 'Could she have bought tickets for…'

Tai swallowed and asked, "Watched what? Don't tell me you bought tickets for 'A Walk to Remember'…"

"I didn't!" replied Sora immediately. 

"Are you telling me this because I told you to tell me that you didn't or did you not buy tickets for it?" asked Tai, his words sounding like gibberish.

"I'm getting confused…" replied a confused Sora, "I just bought us some tickets for Spiderman…"

"Oh… Okay!" remarked a relieved Tai, "Want anything to go with the movie? Popcorn? Soda? Chips? Anything?"

"How about a kiss?" replied Sora, saying it as a joke.  
"Sure! If you say so…" remarked Tai, giving Sora a light peck on the cheek.

"Hey! I didn't mean for you to take it seriously…" shouted a blushing Sora, trying to hide the fact that she actually liked the kiss that Tai had given her.

"Demo…" whined Tai, giving Sora the best of his puppy dog eyes, "All I did was did what you wanted…"

Sora lightly patted Tai on the head and laughingly said, "Okay! Just don't it again…"  
"Hey! Don't mess up my hair… It takes me a long time to fix it, you know?" remarked Tai, running his hand through his hair to return it to its usual disarrayed look.

"Yeah right!" returned Sora, nudging Tai lightly on the ribs.

"Hey!"

"Enough of that… Let's just go in and find our seats already… The trailers are showing right about now…"

"Okay! Okay! I don't know why you'd like to watch the trailers…" complained Tai, checking his watch.

"What else is there to watch when we watch a movie?" interjected Sora, slightly irritated by Tai's attitude.  
"Umm… The movie…" replied Tai sarcastically, giving Sora a weird glance.

"That was a rhetorical question, Tai… And besides, I mean other than the movie…" explained Sora, amazed and amused at how Tai took everything literally.

"Okay…" concluded Tai in disbelief at Sora's "weird" attitude.

"Let's just watch the movie, okay?" continued Tai, putting everything aside and just happy to be with Sora.

__

~ owari for now ~

****

Next Chapter: Matt and Mimi meet Tai and Sora at the movie theater… Koushiro, Ken and Yolei bring back more than just the blue ribbon from the science fair… TK stalls Kari and decides to do something surprising… Davis ends up with more than just a book report in his mind… And will Kari ever get rid of her **writer's block**? All these and more in the next chapter of Writer's Block…

****

Author's Notes:

Please read and review… Please, I beg of you... {big blue puppy dog eyes like Takeru's} Pweese... Pwetty Pweese... Heh heh... Please R & R!!!!!! I really would like to have some feedback about my stories so that I know what I can change and improve in the succeeding chapters… I'm sorry if this chapter was quite short/rushed for some but as ironic as it may seem I got writer's block in the middle of writing so I had to rush some of the parts. I'll try to make the next chapter longer or just about as long as this one, okay? I don't really hate the movie, "A Walk to Remember", okay? I'm just making Tai act that way because most of my friends act that way towards it. To tell you the truth, I don't really go for those kinds of movies anyway… I have just one simple request, if it isn't too much to ask of you people. If you have some extra time and like Takari, Taiora, Mimato or Kouyako, please read and review my other works, **"Chocolates and a Bouquet of Flowers" **(This is mainly a Takari story that is set on Valentine's Day) and its succeeding saga which is **"Playing Games"** (This, unlike **CaaBoF**, is mainly a Kouyako that is set a few weeks after **"Chocolates and a Bouquet of Flowers"**. I'm sorry that it's still unfinished though). I would really appreciate your reading and reviewing it so that I can refine my writing style… Thank you… 

_~ **Ja Matte** ~_

~ * ~ silver moonlight ~ * ~


	2. You Can't Surprise Me!!!

*********************************************************************************

The snow from the heavens covers the world with a blanket of peaceful bliss, bringing people closer to one another and letting new relationships sprout out beneath the frigid cold of life. It shall now take its rest from its endless task of innocence and let's the silver rays of the moon take its place.

- Hoshino Yukino -

*********************************************************************************

~ * ~ Welcome to one of Hoshino Yukino's special fics ~ * ~

~ * ~ Controlled by Hoshino Yukino's alter ego "silver moonlight" ~ * ~

*********************************************************************************

The moon shines so bright and covers the whole world with soft rays of light. It comes and goes along with the romances that make our world go round. The silver rays of the moon shall bring forth new relationships and new friendships that would only be realized through the nights that pass by. This is the reality of silver moonlight!

*********************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I'm just using the characters to satisfy my hunger for spice in my life. This is my third fic in Digimon and is not related to any of the other sagas that were already written by me.

Please review… Flames are accepted but please don't make them too harsh...

****

Pairings: Takari, Taiora, Mimato, Ken/Kou-yako and one-sided Daikari

Rating: PG to PG-13

Genre: Romance/Comedy

*********************************************************************************

****

Writer's Block

- You Can't Surprise ME!!! -

__

By silver moonlight

*********************************************************************************

The sun's rays entered the dark and unkempt room, shining through the opened windows and drowning the two immobile figures on the bed with bright light. The smaller figure stirred, the light making his eyes flutter open slightly. He opened his mouth and yawned, having enjoyed a long and pleasurable sleep. He observed his surroundings, noting that he had to remind his friend who was still sleeping that he really needed to clean his room. He hopped about searching for the alarm clock, the only thing he knew that would wake up his still sleeping friend. He dug and searched through piles of dirty clothing before he finally found it underneath the shirt that his friend wore a few days ago. He quickly grabbed the alarm clock and shook it, not really knowing how it worked.

"Maybe I should put it beside his head?" wondered DemiVeemon, clutching the alarm clock in his small froglike hands, "Or maybe I should just throw it at him?"

DemiVeemon looked at the alarm clock once more and then at Davis, wondering how he could use it to wake Davis up. He placed the alarm clock beside Davis and waited but nothing happened.

"I don't get it…" remarked a confused DemiVeemon, thinking that the only thing left for him to do was to wake him up the usual way.

"Daisuke! Daisuke! Wake up…" shouted DemiVeemon in his high pitched voice, his mouth directly beside Davis' ear.

"Kari…" whispered Davis in his sleep, his face lit up with a weird happy smirk.

"Nani?" announced a confused DemiVeemon, not really sure what Davis had just said.

"Kari…" repeated Davis, this time reaching out his hands to grab and hug the nearest object to him, which in this case was his digimon partner, DemiVeemon.

"Daisuke-kun, wake up!" shouted DemiVeemon, struggling to get free from Davis.

Davis shifted a bit to the right, his back now facing the wall. He whispered Kari's name once more, hugging DemiVeemon tighter than before as he said it and making DemiVeemon seem like a stuffed toy in his arms. DemiVeemon continued to break free but to no avail, his struggling making him sink his head deeper into Daisuke's chest.

"Mmph…" mumbled DemiVeemon, trying to talk while he was stuck in Davis' iron hug.

Davis then suddenly shifted once more, his hug loosening enough for DemiVeemon to escape. DemiVeemon took a deep breath and sighed. He started to wake his friend up once more, this time standing on Davis' chest and looking at him face to face.

"Daisu-" shouted DemiVeemon, his last few words suddenly interrupted by Davis abruptly pulling him closer and placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight, Kari…" mumbled Davis in his sleep, letting go of a fazed DemiVeemon.

DemiVeemon sighed once more, knowing that he shouldn't ask or even tell Davis of what had just happened awhile ago. He tried to wake Davis up once more, this time staying as far from Davis' hands as possible.

"Here goes!" said DemiVeemon to himself, preparing to jump up into the air and use Davis' stomach as a trampoline.

"Wake up!" shouted DemiVeemon each time his feet landed on Davis' stomach.

After a couple of jumps, Davis' eyes fluttered open and he came face to face with DemiVeemon, a big smile pasted on his face now that he was able to wake Davis up.

"Ohayo!" greeted DemiVeemon, sitting idly on Davis' stomach.

"Ohayo!" returned Davis, rubbing his eyes slightly, "I had the best dream last night!"

"Really?" asked DemiVeemon, hopping out of the bed, "What was it about?"

"I had a dream that I was dating Kari and- itai!" shouted Davis as the pain in his stomach suddenly became evident, "I don't why but it seems that my stomach always hurts in the morning…"

"Anyway, so I dreamt that I dated Kari and then I gave her a goodnight kiss and everything…" continued Davis, standing up of his bed and heading for the bathroom.

"Was that a good dream?" asked DemiVeemon following Davis around the room, "I only dream about food and being with you…"

"You're so cute…" remarked Davis, lightly patting DemiVeemon on the head.

******

"That wasn't as good as I expected it to be…" commented Tai, coming out of the movie theater.

"Yeah! I guess you're right… They did have some flaws in the movie…" agreed Sora, following Tai out of the movie theater.

"SORA!!! TAI!!!" shouted someone from behind them, the voice very high and distinct.

"Mimi…" both of them nodded in unison. It was no other than Mimi Tachikawa.

They both turned around and came face to face with Matt and Mimi, both of them emerging from cinema 3.

"So, what brings the two of you here?" asked Sora.

"We just watched 'A Walk to Remember'! I really loved it!" exclaimed Mimi, "It was so good…"

"No way!!! Matt, you actually watched that movie?" remarked Tai, shocked and surprised at this event.

"I did! What about it?! You really should broaden your taste in movies…" replied Matt, his words sounding like sharp icicle shards to Tai.

"At least, I know what I want!" defended Tai, wanting to have the last word.

"Mimi, want to do a little browsing? I hear that there's a sale on today…" asked Sora, trying to change the subject and calm the two guys down.

"Sure!" announced Mimi, dragging Sora to the nearest shop, "We'll see you guys later…"

"Later…" replied Tai and Matt, both heading to the video store to see if there was something worth buying.

Matt waited until both Mimi and Sora were too far to hear them and apologized, "Sumimasen! I didn't mean to shout at you like that but I had to, you know?"  
"That's okay! I wouldn't get mad at you that fast after what happened we last had a quarrel…" said Tai, his usual hyperactive self regaining its dominance.

"I remember that…" remarked Matt, "Anyway, why are we headed for the video store again?"

"I just have to look for the movie 'Gattaca'… My sister needs it for her Biology Class… Genetics, I think…" replied Tai, waiting for the salesclerk to come back with the tape.

"Umm… Matt… Just a question…" injected Tai, still waiting for the salesclerk to return.

"Yeah?" replied Matt, browsing through some of the more recent DVD titles.

"How did you really find the movie?" asked Tai, checking out the special offer the video store was offering.

"It was actually good compared to 'Glitter' and 'Crossroads'… But most of the stuff's a bit cliché though, especially in the high school life detail…" replied Matt, looking over some of the DVD box sets that were station on the right corner of the shop.

"I see…" remarked Tai, getting impatient at the salesclerk who was taking so long with the tape, "What did you like the most about the movie?"

"The thing I liked the most…" replied Matt, thinking about it for awhile.

"I would like to say it was the fact that Mandy Moore was the leading actress but the thing I liked the most was the fact that Mimi kept hugging me tightly through the whole course of the film. That, my friend, is the best part of the movie!" blurted Matt out, walking towards Tai and lightly punching him on the shoulder.

"Typical of you to say that!" remarked Tai, rubbing his hand around his shoulder.

"I think the clerk's back with your tape already…" announced Matt, pointing at a man carrying a copy of the movie.

"I do hope so too…" commented Tai, "He already took so long just to find it…"

"Here you go…" said the salesclerk, "That would be about 1600 yen…"

Tai handed the man the money hesitantly, not really wanting to spend all of his allowance in just a few hours, "Where to next?"

"I dunno! Want to hang out at the arcade for awhile?" suggested Matt, pointing at the arcade which was just a few shops away.

"Why not?!" agreed Tai, heading towards the arcade with Matt.

******

"Let's see… What do I have to do today?" wondered Davis, looking through his bag for whatever assignments that he had to do.

Davis quickly searched through his bag for his assignment notebook and brought it out, opening the slightly disheveled notebook. He scanned through all his assignments and realized that he didn't have any assignments after all. He breathed a sign of relief and headed for the couch for some TV surfing. He sat down on the comfy one-seater sofa in front of the TV and turned the TV on, clicking the remote control every time a commercial came into play. 

"Daisuke, what's this book?" asked DemiVeemon, dragging a small brown colored novel towards Daisuke.

"Hmm… It's 'Great Expectations' by Charles Dickens?!" replied Davis, suddenly remembering that he had just one assignment over the weekend and that was the book report.

"Kuso! I forgot all about this…" shouted Davis, cursing himself for his forgetfulness.

"Doushite?" asked DemiVeemon, wondering why Daisuke shouted after he showed him the book.

"Oh, it's nothing… I just forgot to do a book report…" replied Davis, trying to think of a way to get the book report done by Monday.

"I know!" announced Davis, finally thinking of a solution for his problem, "I'll go ask Kari for help! She finished reading this book a few weeks ago when we were required to do a home reading assignment…"

Davis quickly rushed to his closet, bringing out a suitable set of clothing for his trip to Kari's house. He didn't want to be overdressed but he couldn't resist but try to impress his girl, Kari, with some cool threads. He quickly dressed up and checked how he looked in front of the mirror, fixing the rough creases and wrinkles in his attire. He quickly picked up DemiVeemon and rushed out of his room only to be stopped by Jun standing right in front of their front door.

"Where are you going? You still have chores to do!" shouted Jun, busy vacuuming the room.

"I'll do it later!" replied Davis, swerving away from Jun and opening the front door, "Besides, I cleaned the house last week for you so you have to clean it this week!"

A gust of wind blew inside through the open front door and scattered the dust that Jun had collected.

"Eyargh!" shouted an agitated Jun, her head steaming like a kettle because of the fact that she had to it all over again, "Daisuke! I going to kill you for this!"

"Bleh!" remarked Davis, sticking his tongue out at his sister and then rushing out of their house.

*****

"I'm sorry that it ended up this way, Ken and Koushiro… I wasn't paying much attention to the digimon and well…" apologized Miyako, carrying a blue colored Poromon in her hands.

"It's not your fault really… We've been careless as well…" replied Koushiro, pointing at the now orange Tentomon and purple Leafmon.

'Hey! I was about to say that!' thought Ken, frustrated at the fact that Koushiro said what he wanted to say to Miyako.

"Don't worry about it, Yolei… I always prepare a back-up plan when an accident happens…" remarked Ken, finally scoring one over Koushiro.

Koushiro frowned; Ken had just interrupted the wonderful moment he had with Yolei. Ken pushed all the remains of his and Koushiro's previous experiment aside and pulled out a big yellow cylinder from under the table. Miyako looked at the yellow cylinder curiously. 

'What could it be?' she thought, glancing at the yellow cylinder from all sides, her hands still holding Poromon in place.

"You're using that!" shouted Koushiro, shocked to see that Ken would something that drastic.

"Why not?" replied Ken, "It isn't everyday that you can use one of our 'secret' experiments for the science fair…"

"But Ken, we made that for fun… We weren't planning to show it to everyone! Besides, everyone would laugh at us if they see that!" argued Koushiro, trying to persuade Ken.

"It's still an experiment!" debated Ken, not wanting to give up on it.

Koushiro gave up on arguing. There was no way that Ken would let himself lose. Ken continued to bring out things from under the table: lists, statistics, a molecular structure model and a laptop, Koushiro's pineapple laptop. Miyako stared at all those things in awe, the digimon sitting down beside her stunned at how Ken was able to hide so much from under their noses.

"You brought all of those…" remarked a shocked Koushiro, "You even brought my laptop!"

"I needed to… Your laptop held all of our files on this substance…" announced Ken, setting up their booth once more.

Koushiro sighed and began to help with the preparations, arranging all their observations and conclusions around their booth. Ken was moving around like a robot, fixing everything so that it would look perfect.

"Can I help?" asked Miyako, placing the digimon on the small table in the corner of the room.

"Sure! You can help us with the preparations! Just turn on Izzy's laptop and open the mpeg file there named 'Imperfect Nature', then you should edit the timings of each slide and all…" replied Ken, pointing at the laptop on the table.

"Yosh!" remarked Miyako, cracking her knuckles to prepare herself, "Let's do it!"

"Let's do it!" echoed their digimon, hopping/running/flying to where their masters were.

"By the way, Ken, Koushiro, what's in that canister, anyway?" asked Miyako, suddenly realizing that she still didn't know what the substance was.

"It's a secret!!!' replied the two geniuses, both busy with their own part of the booth.

Miyako smiled and whispered, "You two really irritate me at times but I can't find it in myself to hate either of you since both of you are just so cute when you're concentrating…"

"Did you say something?" asked the two again in chorus, not even turning their heads from their work.

"Nandemonai!" replied Miyako, hugging Poromon and typing away at the laptop.

******

"Where could those two be?" shouted Mimi, her face expressing the most well-known emotion of all, anger.

"Nanda? Do you mean Matt and Tai? We told them to meet us at the restaurant, remember?" asked Sora, browsing at the bags that were on sale that day.

"Iie! I'm not looking Matt and Tai… I'm looking for those two salesladies who took my credit card and the dress I wanted! They've been gone for more than 15 minutes already and they're still not here…" replied Mimi, growing more and more frustrated as time went by.

"Don't worry about it!" replied Sora, "There must be a long line or something…"

"How could there be a long line if we were the only two people who entered this shop since they opened today?" remarked Mimi, still looking around for where the two salesladies could be.

"And how can you say that we're the only two customers here?" asked Sora, her voice slightly annoyed.

"That's easy! Look around you! This place is dead!" shouted Mimi, "There's no one else in sight except for three other salesladies…"

Sora looked around the shop and agreed, indeed the shop was pretty dead on a Saturday. She looked around the shop once more and realized why.

"Umm… Mimi, I think I know why there's not much people here today…" whispered Sora, finally deciding on what bag she should buy.

"And why is that?" replied Mimi, turning all her attention to Sora.

"It's because there's a fashion show sponsored by this shop not far from here and I guess that most people wanted to see their new clothes line first…" replied Sora, handing of the other salesladies the money for the bag, "Anyway, whatever the cause may be, your salesladies are back…"

"It's about time!" remarked Mimi who was handed her credit card and the dress she wanted.

"Gomenasai…" apologized the salesladies, "Our credit card machine broke down and so we had to run to the next store to borrow their credit card machine but there was a long line there…"

"Oh…" remarked Mimi, now feeling guilty for getting mad at the two of them, "That's okay…"

"Come again…" said the two very tired-looking salesladies as Sora and Mimi left the store.

"A change of heart?" asked Sora as they were walking to the restaurant.

"Nani? I don't know what you're talking about…" replied Mimi, "I wasn't that angry at them, was I?"

Sora gave Mimi the you-know-it-yourself look and said, "If I say you were not that angry, I'd be lying…"

"Sora!" shouted a voice from behind the two of them, "Chotto matte kudasai!"

Sora and Mimi turned and came face-to-face with a panting Davis who was carrying DemiVeemon in his right hand and a novel in his left.

"Nanda?" asked Sora, "What do you want from us, Daisuke-kun?"  
"Do you know where Kari is? She's not in the library where she usually is on Saturdays…" inquired Davis, his breathing now becoming more regular.

"She doesn't go to the library on Saturdays unless she had some reading or research to do, Davis. She usually spends her Saturdays in their apartment. Tai said that she's there when I came to see him in his soccer game…" replied Sora, wondering why Daisuke would be so desperate to find Kari.

"Arigato!" shouted Davis, running off in a blur.

******

"There! The book report is now finished!!!" announced Takeru triumphantly, "I couldn't believe that it only took us two and a half hours to finish the book report!"

Kari gave Takeru a questioning look and remarked, "**Only** two and a half hours?!"

Takeru smiled and reciprocated, "Okay! Okay! I get your point two and a half hours can't really be considered little but we still finished earlier than we expected to at least…" 

"Not only that, you managed to do it without going over the maximum number of pages for the book report…" commented Kari, counting the number of pages the book report turned out to be.

"Hey! My book report on 'Jonathan Livingston's Seagull' was only 3 pages long… How was I to know that everyone else did a 2-page report on it?" defended Takeru, "And look who's talking… You're the one who did a 14-page essay on the Ashikaga Shogunate…"

"Alright… Alright… I won't tease you about that anymore…" replied Kari, amused at how Takeru replies to her wisecracks.

Smiles lit up both of their faces and both of them said in unison, "We rock!"

Both of them laughed once more and once the laughing subsided, their eyes locked with each other. Takeru's cerulean orbs stared into Kari's brown ones and both of them blushed, the emotions that were filling them too hard for them too comprehend. 

'I can't take this anymore…' thought a blushing Takeru as he turned away trying to break away from the glance, 'I have to tell her soon before it kills me…'

'What is he doing?' thought Kari, blushing furiously as her thoughts and emotions were both scurrying around her presently irrational mind, 'Could it be that he likes me too?'

"Um… I think I better keep the book report safe…" whispered Takeru, reaching for his book report to avoid looking at Kari straight in the eye.

"No, let me do it…" offered Kari, reaching for Takeru's book report as well.

Both of their hands met as they reached for the book report and both of them couldn't help but blush, their hands still reaching for the book report.

"Here…" said a still blushing Kari, handing Takeru half of his book report.

"Thanks…" said Takeru, his cheeks a light shade of crimson.

Silence filled the room as Takeru placed his book report in a brown envelope and no one made a move until Takeru finally broke the silence.

'If I'm going to tell her what I feel about her. Now is the time…' thought Takeru, brushing aside all other thoughts and doubts except for one rational and yet irrational thought, the fact that he loves Kari.

"Kari…" said Takeru solemnly, his change in tone of voice and emotion, surprising Kari.

"Yeah?" replied Kari nervously, wondering what Takeru was about to say.

"I want to thank you for helping me…" said Takeru slowly, embarrassed at what he was about to do.

"Nandemonai! You don't have to thank me for anything… It's just a simple book report…" remarked Kari, trying to smile all her anxiety off.

'She looks so beautiful, so endearing, so charming and captivating… I want to hold that angel in my hands and pamper her and never let her go…' thought Takeru, staring into Kari's eyes, not wanting to do anything else.

"I…" stalled Takeru, trying to buy some more time to gain enough courage to say what he wanted to say.

Takeru stared into Kari's eyes once more and drowned at the sheer deepness of it. Takeru couldn't take it anymore and with an outburst of emotion, grabbed Kari by the shoulders and placed his lips on hers, locking them in a searing and passionate kiss. 

'Oh God! Please don't let her be angry at me for doing this!' thought Takeru, lightly sucking on Kari's lower lip and continuing the kiss with all the love and care that he held for her all these years that have been bottled up in him.

At first, Kari was hesitant, her body stiff and rigid but she soon relaxed, enjoying the sensation she was feeling. She gave in to the sensation and began to deepen the kiss even more.

'Oh God! What is she doing? Please don't let this end…' thought Takeru, his eyes still glued to Kari's eyes throughout the kiss.

Kari was surprised at Takeru's sudden aggressiveness. She never expected that Takeru would react this way, especially at that time and at that place, but she can't help but love it. She loved him! She loved the way his smile always brightened up her day or the way his eyes gleamed whenever everything seemed to be hopeless. She loved the way he treated her and the way he moved, acted, everything! She loved the way his mouth tasted, like mint, cool and refreshing, and yet was sweet and comforting like candy. She loved the way his lips felt on hers, the gentleness and the warmth that coursed through hers. She loved the way he looked into her eyes as they kissed. She loved him and that was the truth.

Finally, Kari ended the kiss, not because she wanted it to end but because she was running out of breath. 

"Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! I didn't mean to surprise you like that…" apologized Takeru, gathering up all of his things and heading to the front door, "You probably hate me already so I better be going now…"

"Matte!" shouted Kari, grabbing Takeru's wrist and pulling him back to where she stood.

"I'm not angry at you…" whispered Kari, her cheeks burning up with a bright red color.

"Demo… I kissed you and used you and I know that you don't love me…" mumbled Takeru, his words coming out so fast that it could barely be understood.

"You love me?!" remarked a surprised Kari, her wish suddenly becoming a reality at that very moment.

"I loved you ever since then… I was just afraid that you'd leave me and hate me when I told you so I never did but I couldn't take it anymore… I had to tell you or I would have exploded… I love you, Kari! I love you more than anything in this world… If there were really angels in heaven then you would be one of them. You're an angel that brings light to the world… to everyone… to me…" announced Takeru, his words laden with emotion and sincerity.

Kari stood there, listening to what Takeru had just said, her eyelids already heavy with tears. A small teardrop then slowly made its way down her cheek and soon the other's followed, her eyes flooding with tears of utmost joy and happiness, they were tears of heavenly bliss.

Takeru slowly wiped away the tears with his hand and lifted her face to face his, "Don't cry… I'll leave you and never bother you again if that's what you want…"

"Don't go…" whispered Kari, "You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that… I love you too, Takeru Takaishi and I don't want you leave me…"

Suddenly, Kari placed her lips on his, assuring him that what she had just said was true. Tears continued to flow from her eyes, soaking Takeru's shirt as well as hers but they didn't care. All they cared about was that they had each other and that was all that mattered. Kari ended the kiss once more, slightly gasping for breath.

"Aishiteru, Kari-chan…"

"Aishiteru, Takeru-chan…"

"Takeru-chan? When did you start calling me that instead of Takeru-kun, TK or even Takaishi-kun?" asked Takeru, a big smile on his face as he finally got what he wanted.

"When I finally found out that you loved me…" replied Kari, hugging Takeru tightly, her tears now having now reason to fall from her eyes.

Takeru smiled, wiping off all the remnants of Kari's tears, "Why don't you get dressed now? We still have to go to lunch with the others. Not only that, we still have your story to write…"

"What about you? Your shirt's drenched with tears…" joked Kari, her face now lighted up by a smile.

"We'll just pass by my apartment before we go there, is that okay with you?"

"Sure…" agreed Kari, "I can't wait to tell everybody about this!"

"Tell them about what, my dear angel?" asked Takeru, playing innocent.

"Very funny!" remarked a smiling Kari, all her fears and worries fading away.

"Why, thank you!" replied Takeru, "I didn't know that my audience finds me so funny!"  
"After all of this, I wouldn't be surprised at whatever you pull from now on…" remarked a smiling Kari, giving Takeru a I-know-what-you-are-doing look.

"Honto? You wouldn't be surprised if I did this!" said Takeru, quickly placing his hands behind Kari's back and pulling her close to him. Takeru then quickly but gently kissed Kari on the lips, making sure that Kari enjoyed it as much as he did.

"Will surprises ever cease?" laughed Kari, nudging Takeru at the ribs after they separated from the kiss.

"Well, you did say that you wouldn't be surprised at anything I do anymore so I wanted to test you…" replied Takeru, his other personality surfacing.

Kari then kissed him lightly on the cheek and said, "It's my turn to surprise you, Takeru-chan…"

__

~ owari for now ~

****

Next Chapter: Davis finds a coin that's supposed to give him good luck but does it??? A double creature feature makes the lunch among the digidestined a very fun affair… Davis finds himself in a new predicament as someone from my other story comes and visits him… Kari will finally announce her new found love… And will Kari finally be able to get rid of her writer's block… All these and more in the third installment of the story Writer's Block…

****

Translations:

nandemonai - "It's nothing…" gomenasai - "Sorry…" chotto matte kudasai(!) - "Please wait for me…" or "Wait up!" demo - "But…" Nani? / Nanda? - "What?" / "What is it?" ****

Author's Notes:

I'm so sorry that this chapter came out so late but since my computer broke down a few days ago and I had to reformat everything so in short, I lost all my files. I even lost what I had already written so I had to rewrite everything based on my memory… Please read and review… Please, I beg of you... {big blue puppy dog eyes like Takeru's} Pweese... Pwetty Pweese... Heh heh... Please R & R!!!!!! I really would like to have some feedback about my stories so that I know what I can change and improve in the succeeding chapters… Although Takeru and Kari are officially a couple already the problem still remains, will Kari finally be able to think of something to write about? Find out in the third and final installment of Writer's Block I have just one simple request, if it isn't too much to ask of you people. If you have some extra time and **like Takari, Taiora, Mimato or Kouyako**, please read and review my other works, **"Chocolates and a Bouquet of Flowers" **(This is mainly a **Takari** story that is set on Valentine's Day) and its succeeding saga which is **"Playing Games"** (This, unlike **CaaBoF**, is mainly a **Kouyako** that is set a few weeks after **"Chocolates and a Bouquet of Flowers"**. I'm sorry that it's still unfinished though). I would really appreciate your reading and reviewing it so that I can refine my writing style… Thank you… 

_~ **Ja Matte** ~_

~ * ~ silver moonlight ~ * ~


	3. Double Creature Feature

*********************************************************************************

The snow from the heavens covers the world with a blanket of peaceful bliss, bringing people closer to one another and letting new relationships sprout out beneath the frigid cold of life. It shall now take its rest from its endless task of innocence and let's the silver rays of the moon take its place.

- Hoshino Yukino -

*********************************************************************************

~ * ~ Welcome to one of Hoshino Yukino's special fics ~ * ~

~ * ~ Controlled by Hoshino Yukino's alter ego "silver moonlight" ~ * ~

*********************************************************************************

The moon shines so bright and covers the whole world with soft rays of light. It comes and goes along with the romances that make our world go round. The silver rays of the moon shall bring forth new relationships and new friendships that would only be realized through the nights that pass by. This is the reality of silver moonlight!

*********************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I'm just using the characters to satisfy my hunger for spice in my life. This is my third fic in Digimon and is not related to any of the other sagas that were already written by me.

Please review… Flames are accepted but please don't make them too harsh...

**Pairings:** Takari, Taiora, Mimato, Ken/Kou-yako and one-sided Daikari

Rating: PG-13 (for Japanese Profanity, OOC, Davis-bashing and incredibly bad luck)

Genre: Romance/Comedy

*********************************************************************************

**Writer's Block**

**- Double Creature Feature -**

_By silver moonlight_

*********************************************************************************

_Faster than a speeding grandma… Able to deliberately misspell a person's name… More obnoxious than a normal obnoxious person… Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No, it's…_

"Daisuke Motomiya!" shouted an old lady, finding herself sprawled on the sidewalk.

"Sumimashen1, Minato-san…" apologized Davis, not even stopping to help the old lady.

"I'm in a rush right now…" continued Davis, rushing towards the Yagami residence, which was 5 blocks away.

"Daisuke…" whined DemiVeemon, "Don't you think we're going too fast?"

"What do you mean by that?!" asked Davis, wondering why his partner digimon would be asking him such a question, "I'm not moving too fast…"

"You bumped into 3 people already, Daisuke…" explained DemiVeemon, "Kari's apartment isn't that far, is it?"

"I guess you're right, DemiVeemon…" replied Daisuke, finally slowing down, "Maybe I AM going too fast…"

"Hey, look Daisuke…" announced DemiVeemon, enchanted by the silvery round object on the ground, "What is that thing, Daisuke?"

"Huh… Oh that!" remarked Davis, picking the object up, "This is a 100-yen coin, DemiVeemon… A lucky one hundred-yen coin…"

"Lucky? Honto ni2?"  whispered DemiVeemon softly, wondering if what Davis said was true.

"Yup! They say that if you find a coin on the street that means you're going to be lucky as long as you hold on to it…" explained Davis, "So, as long as I hold on to this coin, I'll be lucky…"

"Honto?" repeated DemiVeemon, having this weird feeling that something's just not right.

******

"All these entries seem to be so cliché, so outdated. Is there no originality left in this world?" complained one of the judges, examining the twelfth volcanic eruption experiment.

"Shikata ga nai3! These young scientists these days have very little creativity left to go about…" agreed another judge, sighing softly as they finally finished the volcanic eruption set-up and headed for the next booth.

"We're down to the last three entries…" announced the last of the three judges, "Hopefully, they'll be better than the ones we've seen today…"

"I hope so… I wouldn't want to choose between those twelve volcano set-ups for the blue ribbon award…" complained the first judge, running her hand through her auburn hair.

"Hmm… According to this, we should be nearing Satoru's entry… That should be something to look forward to wouldn't it?" said the second judge, fixing his glasses as he looked at the checklist he was holding.

"Hai! Hai!" agreed the last of the three judges, walking ever so briskly to the next booth.

"Not another VOLCANO exhibit!!" whined the first judge as they were finally able to see the set up that was waiting for them.

"What is it with students nowadays? Why are they so into volcano exhibits? Do they think that we judges actually want to see those unoriginal creations?" complained the second judge, speaking in his local dialect so that only the other judges would be able to understand what he was saying about the set up.

"Morisato-sensei?" suddenly interjected the owner of the set-up, stopping his explanation for a moment to clarify what he had said.

"Don't mind him…" said the third judge, "Continue with your explanation of your set up, Hiroshi-kun…"

"Hai! Kurogane-sensei!" remarked Hirsohi, happily continuing from where he left off.

After a few minutes of wonderfully presented demos of how the set up worked, the judges left with a happy but still unsatisfied look on their faces.

"Well, I guess we can hand it to him that he is indeed very knowledgeable about that topic…" said the first judge, softly sighing after she said that.

"How true! It seems that Hiroshi is the best bet to win the blue ribbon this year so far…" announced Morisato-sensei, joking at the scores he had given to the rest of the participants.

"Hai! But we haven't seen the joint effort of Satoru "Ken" Ichijouji and Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, yet… It's said that once those two work together, they're unstoppable…" added Kurogane-sensei, "And we're heading to their booth next!"

_"Ah, yes… Ken and Koushiro's booth…"_

******* 

Taking a deep breath, Davis stared sadly at the score that was showing on the TV Screen in the appliance store near Kari's house. After his favorite team, the Japan National Team, was eliminated, he began to support the England National Team. Now, however, according to the score he's seeing, England just got booted out by Brazil, with a close match of 2 – 1.

Depressed after seeing that, Davis continued his way to Kari's house, his previous attempt to become a human wrecking ball totally forgotten. Slowly, Davis walked down the streets and alleys of Odaiba, many thoughts filling his mind.

"DemiVeemon?" he asked softly, looking at the ground as he said that.

"Hmm?" 

"Do you think I'll amount to anything when I grow up?"

"Of course, Daisuke-kun will! Daisuke-kun will get married to Kari and be a professional soccer player…"

"Do you think so? Don't you think that I'll grow up to be a… um… a… a noodle cart owner?!"

"Of course not, Daisuke-kun! Daisuke-kun will not become a noodle cart owner…"

"Arigato DemiVeemon… You've made me feel quite better…"

"Daisuke-kun…"

"Anyway, let's just go to Kari's house! Is that okay with you, DemiVeemon?" asked Davis, his normal self resurfacing once more.

DemiVeemon nodded, happy to see that Davis returned back to his normal self and smiled. Davis sighed softly, not wanting DemiVeemon to here his sigh. He knew that he wasn't as stupid as people think he was but eventually, whatever happens to him will be correlated to his "stupidity". He stared at the ground of the sidewalk as he walked and thought of what he really wanted in life. Only one question popped into his mind, "Did he really like Kari?"

Davis continued down the streets deep in thought when suddenly a honking sound woke him up from his reverie.

"Baka yaro4!  Get off the street! You're causing traffic…" shouted the owner of the car who was honking his horn continuously until Davis finally heard it, "Kids these days really have no sense of responsibility!"

"Kutabare4! (or maybe Kotobare, I'm not really sure…)" cursed Davis silently as he ran towards the other side of the street, his train of thought totally destroyed and all that remained was the fact that he had to go to Kari's house.

*******

Ken and Koushiro both sighed breaths of relief. They had finally finished preparing everything for their brand new entry for the science fair. The judges were coming to examine their entry soon and Miyako was sitting quietly inside the booth, in great anticipation to find out what was inside the canister. Koushiro was hesitant, a bit unsure of what was going to happen when the judges come by.

"Ken… Koushiro… What's inside the canister?" whined Miyako, pleading for one of the two geniuses to tell her what it is inside the canister.

Ken and Koushiro were about to speak when a hand tapping on their shoulders suddenly interrupted them.

"Koushiro! Ken! Miyako! It's fancy meeting you here!" announced an auburn-haired girl, "Remember me?"

"Kagami! It's nice to see you again. What are you doing here?" asked Koushiro, surprised to see her back in Odaiba, "Are you visiting your cousins?"

"Iie… I'll be going back to Tokyo tomorrow morning. We still have school, you know?" replied Kagami, "Anyway, the reason I'm here is because one of my friends got chosen to participate in this science fair and he needed someone to accompany him…" replied Kagami, her eyes looking around the booth as she spoke.

"So he picked you to accompany him because?" asked Ken, wondering why, of all people, a person would take Kagami to a science fair as their partner.

"Because I'm pretty, smart and not mean like you are! Just joking! Actually he picked Shizuyo, our resident nerd, to go with him but she got sick and so I'm taking her place…" replied Kagami, receiving smiles from the three of them.

"Really? Shizuyo's sick! I better e-mail her a get well card…" announced both of the geniuses, abruptly stopping from what they were saying when they realized that they were saying the same thing.

"Stop copying me…" said Koushiro firmly.

"You should stop copying me!" retorted Ken.

"Yamete5… Stop that bickering…" announced Kagami, not really enjoying this weird trivial squall that the two guys were engaging in.

Koushiro and Ken looked at each other and sighed, they both knew that they weren't supposed to act that way. 

"Are you going anywhere after the science fair? Would like to go to lunch with us?" interrupted Miyako, still carrying Poromon with her.

"Sure! I'd love to! It'll surely beat eating out with my friend's parents…" replied Kagami, going inside their booth and tinkering around with the posters.

"Aren't you supposed to be with your friend?" asked Ken in a slightly cold manner, feeling slightly irritated at what Kagami is doing.

"The judges finished with his entry a while ago… They didn't look too happy with his volcano set-up, though…" replied Kagami, "What's your entry?"

"It's a secret…" replied both of the guys, "We'll only reveal it when the judges get here…"

"Suit yourselves…" remarked Kagami as she headed to the bathroom, "I'll be going to the bathroom for a moment…"

"So, anyway where were we before Kagami came?" asked Koushiro, looking at Miyako and Ken for answers.

"You two were about to tell me what the thing in the canister was, so what is it?" repeated Miyako who couldn't take the suspense any longer.

"It's…" answered Ken, when he was suddenly interrupted by a hand tapping on his shoulder.

"Nandayo6?! What do you want this…" remarked Ken angrily, turning his head only to find the three judges standing there in front of him, "Morisato-sensei!"

"Gomenasai7! Gomenasai!" apologized Ken, "I thought that you were the girl who kept on bugging us awhile ago…"

"Apology accepted…" replied the first judge, speaking for all of them, "Show us what you have…"

"Interesting set-up you have here, Ken, Koushiro…" commented Kurogane-sensei, looking at the posters and the models that Ken and Koushiro had placed around the booth.

"This is certainly delightful compared to seeing all those volcano set-ups so what is that in the canister?" said Morisato-sensei, pointing his pen at the yellow canister standing on top of the table.

Koushiro smiled and turned the cap of the canister, pouring its contents into on of their pre-planned containers. A glowing substance then began to slowly flow out of the canister, its color changing from green to blue and then back again. Both Koushiro and Ken

"As you can see, what we have created is a very good example of a thixotropic substance, a semi-solid to some people. As you can see ladies and gentlemen, our project revolves around a…" 

******

"…stupid car!" shouted Davis who was now soaking wet from his knees down.

"It's not that bad, Daisuke-kun… At least the water wasn't dirty…" comforted DemiVeemon who was wet as well.

"Look at my novel! It's as wet as a wet puppy!" shouted Davis, lifting his pants upwards a bit to be able to walk better.

"As wet as a wet puppy?" wondered DemiVeemon, leaving his place under Daisuke's arms and was now just following Davis.

"Never mind…" said Davis, squeezing the excess water from his pants.

"I couldn't believe the bad luck I had today. First, the England team loses. After that, we take a wrong turn and go to Ken's apartment instead. And now, this!" shouted Davis, pointing at his very wet pants.

"Look on the brighter side, Daisuke-kun… It couldn't get any worse than this…" smiled DemiVeemon, happily hopping behind Davis.

"Well, I guess you're right… Kari's apartment is just a few floors away…" replied Davis, finally reaching Kari's apartment building and taking the stairs.

******

Kari slowly went to her room, leaving Takeru to wait for her in the living room, channel surfing to pass the time. She immediately approached her closet and selected a nice pink blouse and pants to go with it. She quickly dressed up, placing her clothes in the clothes hamper before choosing a nice hairpin that would go with her outfit. She combed her hair slightly, examining herself in the mirror, and smiled. She knew she wasn't the most beautiful girl in the world but right now, she had to admit that she did look good.

"Kari, what are doing?" asked a small voice, "Are you going out for lunch?"

Kari turned her head and grinned, she had almost forgotten to bring Gatomon with her. 

"Hai…" replied Kari, "You want to come with us?"

"Sure!" remarked Gatomon, happy to be able to leave the house.

"Let's go…" announced Kari, walking towards the living room with Gatomon eagerly following behind. 

Takeru stood up from the couch and head towards the door, silently admiring the angelic being in front of him.

"You look so beautiful…" whispered Takeru, cherishing the beauty of the girl in front of him.

"Did you say anything?" asked Kari, putting on her shoes.

"I said that you were beautiful…" repeated Takeru, his cheeks in a shade of dark crimson.

"Flattery will get you nowhere…" jokingly remarked Kari, her face like a radioactive tomato, "Anyway, did you leave anything?"

"I don't think so…" replied a still blushing Takeru, showing his book report and novel in his left hand.

"Ikimashou8?" asked Kari, her cheeks still painted with a crimson color.

"Hai… Ikou8!" replied Takeru, hesitantly taking in Kari's hand and walking together towards the elevator with Gatomon intently following behind, confused at the way the two of them were acting.

******

 "Su-geee8…" remarked Miyako, examining the large amount of goo in the container, "Suge! Suge! Suge!"

The judges stared silently at the weird substance, wondering how on earth the two of them made such a thing.

"What did you say this thing was again?" asked Reika-sensei, poking the substance with her ball pen and making it turn red.

"Interesting… It can change into more than one color…" commented Morisato-sensei, watching the substance turn back into its original green color.

"Yes, indeed!" remarked Kurogane-sensei, amazed and slightly stupefied at the spectacular substance that was laid in front of them.

"Just like what Koushiro said, we call this substance "**KK-109" or "****Mood Goo" in layman's terms. Basically, it is thixotropic substance or a semi-solid. To tell you the truth, we couldn't believe it ourselves that this was actually a semi-solid when we first experimented on it since it had attributes which belong particularly to liquids like viscosity and surface tension…" explained Ken, pointing at one of the charts they had prepared containing the observations they recorded that day.**

"However, when we tried to determine its boiling point, we discovered something new! It didn't have a boiling point but instead a melting point which is particular to solids! When we heated it, it produced a clear white liquid that upon our examination was an acid. Thus, stating that it was a solid…" continued Koushiro, as Ken brought out some sort of machine from beneath the table. {How does he fit all those things under there?!}

"How's the centrifuge going?" whispered Koushiro, speaking from the side of his mouth as to not let the judges hear.

"I turned it on but it wouldn't work… Maybe there's something wrong with the wiring or something…" replied Ken, speaking

"Need any help?" asked Miyako, keeping her voice soft as well, "I could help the two of you, you know?!"

"We know…" smiled the two geniuses. They both knew that they liked Miyako in a way deeper than friendship but they're torn apart between Shizuyo and Miyako and couldn't decide which one they liked the best.

"Why don't you continue with the explanation while Miyako and me will fix that centrifuge?!" suggested Koushiro, already kneeling down on the ground and inspecting the centrifuge, "Miyako, can you hand me the screwdriver?"

"Why can't I fix the centrifuge?" asked Ken, speaking softly as he smiled at the judges who were writing their observations on the clipboard.

"Because you have the most media coverage and get along with judges better…" sarcastically replied Koushiro, busy repairing the loose wiring.

"What?!" shouted Ken, startling the judges.

Koushiro and Miyako snickered, unable to hold their laughter at the reaction that Ken received.

"Gomen… Gomen…" apologized Ken, cursing Koushiro and his stupidity in his thoughts.

"You owe me big time…" whispered Ken to Koushiro, feigning a big smile at the judges and stepping on Koushiro's foot not so softly.

"Itai…" remarked Koushiro, covering his mouth to keep him from shouting. 

"Are you finished with the preliminary grading? We want to continue with the explanation…" announced Ken, again feigning a large smile on his face.

Koushiro, having fully recovered from the pain his foot was causing, decided to take revenge at Ken. However, he decided to focus on the centrifuge first, setting aside his ultimate plan of revenge against Ken…

******

Climbing seven flights of stairs drained Davis out of all his remaining energy and breath. He dragged himself to Kari's door and pressed the doorbell incessantly, finally falling down the floor in exhaustion. DemiVeemon hopped towards him still a bundle of energy as always.

"Daisuke-kun is on the floor! What is Daisuke-kun doing?" asked DemiVeemon, hopping up seven flights of stairs not tiring him at all.

"I can't understand it DemiVeemon! How is it that I can stand hours and hours of soccer practice and still not feel tired but feel so tired by just climbing seven flights of stairs?" questioned Davis, still trying to regain his breath.

"Maybe it's because Daisuke-kun went to the seventh floor of the wrong apartment building first…" replied DemiVeemon, hopping to where Davis was seated on the floor, "Then Daisuke-kun pressed the door bell and got chased by an old lady…"

"Okay! Okay! So, I see your point… That apartment building looked so much like Kari's…" agreed Davis, finally regaining his breath. 

Davis then stood up and pressed the doorbell incessantly once more, this time accompanying the chimes with his loud shouts.

"I think that they left already…" commented DemiVeemon, observing the sudden change in Daisuke's facial expression.

"Shimatta! Kuso! Kuso!" cursed Davis loudly. Thankfully no one was in the hallway to hear what he was saying.

"What rotten luck I have today!" shouted Davis who started to kick the wall with all his might, creating small cracks.

"First, my team lost in the World Cup then I get lost and find myself in Ken's apartment. Not only that, a stupid car gets my pants and stupid novel wet! After that, I went up the wrong building and got chased by an old lady who thought that I was a salesman and now, Kari already left to go to restaurant! I wasted all that time to come here for nothing…" continued Davis, his kicking causing the coin in his pocket to fall.

Davis stopped kicking for a moment, the wall already having many cracks of all shapes and sizes. Davis then noticed the coin on the floor and picked it up.

"You! You're the cause of all this bad luck, you, stupid coin!" shouted Davis, rushing to the side of the apartment building that faced the parking lot.

"Here's what I think of you, you, stupid bad luck coin!" Davis screamed, throwing the coin down the building with his full force.

A loud beeping sound filled the air accompanied by the sound of breaking glass. Davis looked down and realized that the bad luck coin has struck again!

******

"Why do you call it '**KK-109'? I've been observing at it all this time now and still don't know why?" asked Reika-sensei, still scribbling on her clipboard.**

"Oh… That's just the way we name our experiments… It means Ken and Koushiro's experiment number 109…" replied Ken, as he silently told Koushiro to turn the centrifuge off.

"Why do you call it '**Mood Goo'?" continued the series of questioning, each judge taking turns to asking them questions.**

"We call it '**Mood Goo' because it has this innate ability to act like a mood ring and change colors when we change our moods and touch it…"**

"Wonderful! I think we have a blue ribbon winner here!" announced the three judges, handing Ken and Koushiro the Blue Ribbon for Best Exhibit to the Science Fair, "Would you come with us to the podium so that we can announce your victory…"

Smiling, Ken and Koushiro left for the podium, leaving Miyako and their digimons behind in their booth.

"Excuse me… Ladies and gentlemen, we're proud to announce the winner of the Science fair is…"

******

"Mom… I'm home…" shouted Takeru, unlocking their front door, "I guess, she's not home yet… Come in and take a seat on the couch, I won't take long…"

"Arigato…" thanked Kari, sitting on the green upholstery that was placed facing the television screen and carrying Gatomon in her arms.

Takeru opened his bedroom door and turned on the lights, the lights lighting up his mint green colored room.

"Patamon… Are you here? We're going to eat now…" announced Takeru, taking off his shirt and putting on a newer one he picked out of his closet.

"TK? Are you back already?" asked Patamon, popping out from behind TK's bed with a large smile on its face.

Takeru nodded, slipping into some blue jeans and sneakers that matched with the shirt he picked.

"Can I come with you?" asked Patamon innocently, his eyes rivaling his master's own puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, you can come… Gatomon's coming with us too…" replied Takeru, just about finishing tying the shoelaces of his left sneaker, "Ikou!"

Takeru exited his room with Patamon following him close by and went to the kitchen, fetching four sodas from the refrigerator.

"Here!" said Takeru, tossing one of the sodas to Kari, another to Gatomon, another to Patamon and keeping the last one for himself, "You must thirsty by now…"

"Thanks…" replied Kari, opening the soda can and took a sip.

Takeru then sat beside Kari, opening the soda can himself and taking a sip as well.

"How do you like it? It's my favorite soda…" told Takeru, taking in another gulp of the soda.

"It's good… It's good…" replied Kari, an evil thought forming in her mind, "But it doesn't compare to how you taste…"

"NANI?" screamed Takeru, the soda almost coming out of his nose, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that you're a very good…" whisperingly said Kari, edging closer to Takeru.

"A very good source of laughter…" laughed Kari, kissing Takeru softly on the cheek to reciprocate for what she has done.

"HEY! That was mean…" announced Takeru, retaliating by tickling Kari mercilessly.

Struggling against each other, the two of them ended up on the couch laughing like crazy people.

"What do you think they're doing?" asked Patamon, taking a sip from his soda.

"I don't know but they've been acting that way since we left our house…" replied Gatomon, also taking a sip from her soda.

Finally stopping themselves from laughing, Takeru stood up and collected the empty soda cans and threw them in the trash. He then went back to the couch, slowly entwined his fingers into hers and pulled her up from the couch.

"Ikou… The others are waiting for us already…" said Takeru, both of them still smiling, an after-effect of laughing too hard.

"Hai…" agreed Kari, heading to the restaurant hand in hand with love-of-her-life, Takeru, and with their digimons following them closely behind.

******

Davis rushed down the stairs to the parking lot, to see how much damage the coin had actually done to the car window. He approached the car and discovered the whole back window of the car was totally cracked, looking like a web of intricate patterns. Sighing deeply, Davis accepted his fate. He was going to be in very hot water

"Kuso!" cursed Davis, "Who could its owner be?"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a man, five feet seven inches, approached the car with an angry expression on his face.

"Kisama yaro!" whispered the man, stomping to where Davis was.

Scared to death, Davis used up all his courage and approached the man before he even reached the car and apologized.

"Do you think I would feel better after that pathetic excuse for an apology?" replied the man, his angry expression still painted vividly on his face.

"What do you want me to do then?" asked Davis, hoping that this man wasn't going to ask him to pay for the damages or even worse, kill him.

"Okay! If you really want to cheer me up…" replied the man, placing his finger under his chin and looking up the sky.

_'Yes… What is it that you want?' thought Davis, afraid of what the man was going to make him do._

"I want you to kiss me!" announced the man quickly, his true sexuality finally surfacing.

"Wakarimasen…" replied Davis, surprised at what the man had asked him to do, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that the only way you can cheer me up is for you to kiss me, bishonen…" replied the man seductively, getting him a weird look from Davis.

"Okay! Fine! You don't have to do it!" shouted the man, flicking his arms in the air in sarcasm.

"Alright! Alright! I'll kiss you! But you have to promise me that you'll forgive me…" compromised Davis, not really looking forward to kissing this gay guy that he met in the parking lot just now.

"Yakusoku!" swore the man, his face lighted up and happy.

"Here goes…" said Davis his face twisted in a knot as he lightly pressed his lips on the man's cheek and then quickly moved away, staying as far away from the man as possible.

"Oohhh… That felt so good…" replied the man, his voice in a very high pitch.

Davis sighed. It was all over now or so he thought…

"Hey! Who broke the glass of my car?" shouted a loud booming voice that came behind from him.

"What? Kedo… I thought that you owned the car?" remarked Davis, directing his outburst towards the gay man who was entering the car beside the car with the broken glass.

"I didn't say that I owned the car did I? All I said was that an apology wasn't enough to get me cheered up… And I promised that I'd forgive you for breaking the window and I do but I don't he will…" replied the gay guy, pointing at the six foot five man that was coming our way as he drove off into the streets.

"Oh shit!" shouted Davis, picking DemiVeemon up and running away as far as possible from the big gorilla that was chasing them.

"Daisuke-kun, what are we doing?" asked DemiVeemon, feeling a bit nauseous at the bumpy ride he was getting from Davis.

"Escaping from a giant troll…" exclaimed Davis, turning into a dead end and jumping over the fence, his pants getting ripped a bit, "Shimatta!"

"Come back here!" shouted the giant gorilla, trying to climb the fence but to no avail, he had just too big and fat to climb over it.

"That was close…" remarked Davis, finally slowing down and letting DemiVeemon back down on the ground.

"Does Daisuke-kun have a twin?" asked DemiVeemon, still be a bit dizzy after that bumpy ride, causing him to see double.

Daisuke sighed inwardly and inserted his hand in his pocket to pull out his handkerchief when suddenly, he felt the bad luck coin inside his pocket again.

"What the hell is this thing doing here? Didn't it get messed up with the broken glass?" shouted an exasperated Davis, now afraid at the strong negative power that the "bad luck coin" was emitting.

He quickly picked DemiVeemon up and rushed off to the restaurant as fast as his feet could carry him.

'Hopefully, somebody could help me get rid of the **bad luck coin creature...' thought Davis, not hesitating anymore in his decision to rush to the restaurant.**

_~ owari for now ~_

**Next Chapters: **

Exorcism, getting chased by a blob monster, a day at the carnival and Kari's unfinished story… Ketchup, missing wallets, disappearing darts and KAGAMI!!! All these and more in the future installments of the story Writer's Block… _Will Kari ever get rid of her Writer's Block?_

**Translations:**

sumimashen – "Sorry…" honto (ni?) – "Really?" shitaka ga nai – "There's no help for it…" These two are considered two of the most horrible Japanese curses so I will not say what they mean. yamete – "Stop!" nandayo? – "What the (hell) is it?" gomenasai -  "Sorry…" ; more formal ikimashou/ikou – "Shall we go? Let's go!" sugoi/suge – "WOW!" kakkoi – "COOL!" 

**Author's Notes:**

Please read and review… Please, I beg of you... {big blue puppy dog eyes like Takeru's} Pweese... Pwetty Pweese... Heh heh... Please R & R!!!!!! I really would like to have some feedback about my stories so that I know what I can change and improve in the succeeding chapters… I'm so sorry that the experiment was a bit too corny but that was all I can think of. And I'm also so sorry to the Davis-lovers out there. I don't hate him but I couldn't use anyone else that would fit the part the best… And by the way, the part about a coin breaking a person's car window is possible, since it happened to my friend in real life… I'm so sorry… I thought that the story would end by the third chapter but I guess it won't so expect a fourth chapter after this or if I get new ideas, a fifth one… I have just one simple request, if it isn't too much to ask of you people. If you have some extra time and **like Takari, Taiora, Mimato or Kouyako**, please read and review my other works, **"Chocolates and a Bouquet of Flowers" **(This is mainly a **Takari** story that is set on Valentine's Day) and its succeeding saga which is **"Playing Games"** (This, unlike **CaaBoF**, is mainly a **Kouyako** that is set a few weeks after **"Chocolates and a Bouquet of Flowers"**. I'm sorry that it's still unfinished though). I would really appreciate your reading and reviewing it so that I can refine my writing style… Thank you… 

_~ **Ja**** Matte** ~_

_ ~ * ~ silver moonlight ~ * ~_


End file.
